


comforting Draco after the Battle at Hogwarts

by readerinserttrashtbh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, idfk, kinda smut, not smut but hinting at smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerinserttrashtbh/pseuds/readerinserttrashtbh
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries lmao but this is the first piece I've ever posted!!! Feedback please?? Just b/c i was feeling in a Draco mood i guess \_(^.^)_/In this fic the reader and Draco fought together at the battle of Hogwarts and Draco was a spy, not actually a death eater. Draco still has nightmares about the battle and about voldemort so reader comforts him.





	

It was finally over. Voldemort was dead. Harry potter had won. And Draco was back by my side. The final moments had all been a blur to me. After Harry jumped from Hagrid’s arms, I saw Draco leave with his father and thought, that’s it, he’s finally leaving for good, I’m never gonna see him again. I stared after them and all of a sudden felt someone pull me to safety as a stray curse flew my way.  
“I wish you would be more careful,” Draco growled into my ear.  
“Draco?” I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. “I thought you’d left me.”  
“I wouldn’t leave you.” He pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “Besides, soon we’re going to have work to do. I’m the only one who can identify every one of his death eaters, and I have to convince everyone to trust me again.”  
“It’ll be okay, Draco I promise. It might take a while, but people will start believing you. And me.” He hugged me tightly to him and I could feel his body shake a bit. “Draco listen, everything is going to be okay. You were doing the right thing, and it’s going to take people a while to realize that, but they’ll come around.” I kissed his cheek softly. “And I, as Ravenclaw head girl, will do everything in my power to help.”  
“But-”  
“Everything is going to change now Draco, and people knowing about us is the least of our worries.”  
“Are you su-” He cut off as I pulled him towards me, another curse flying our way.  
“This is not the place or time. How about we wait till the battle is actually over before we start making plans.” I sent a curse towards a dark wizard that was headed our way, cringing as I watched his face transform in pain. “How did you ever get used to that?”  
“I didn’t,” Draco said as he threw another curse. “Ever.”  
I cupped his cheek with my hand, wiping away the tear. “Come on, we can’t stay here.”  
We both emerged from behind the ruin stone and I heard someone scream my name.  
“Draco, (Y/N) watch out!” Draco grabbed me and jumped to the side as a green curse went shooting in front of me. Harry grabbed my arm and dragged me into the castle with Draco still holding onto my waist. “You two stay here, out of danger.”  
“No-” Draco protested, but Harry silenced him.  
“Shut up Malfoy, you’re gonna stay safe, and you’re gonna keep her safe.” Harry pointed at me with his chin and ran out.  
“Potter!” Draco called, and Harry turned back. “Kick his ass, okay?”  
Harry winked and ran back out, and I collapsed into Draco. “How many healing spells can you remember?”  
“Not many. You?”  
“Me neither. But let’s do the best we can.”  
For the next few hours, Draco and I went through the castle, trying to heal as many people as we could and sadly saying goodbye to those we couldn’t. Many people gave Draco some looks until they realized he was working on their side. When word got to us that Harry had defeated voldemort, we all gathered in the hall to celebrate. It was then that Harry surprised everyone by naming off a list of people who had been working undercover with Voldemort to help our side. When he read off the name Draco Malfoy, everyone gasped and turned to us. I lifted my head off Draco’s lap where it was resting, suddenly aware of all the attention.  
“Now come on, you really think the Ravenclaw prefect would be with a death eater?” Harry smiled, and I couldn’t help but smile in return. “Draco has enthusiastically agreed to name each and every one of Voldemort’s willing followers so we can put them in a fixed up, more secure Azkaban.”  
At this, everyone began cheering, some even coming over to pat him on the back. Draco looked surprised at the overwhelming amount of good attitudes towards him, smiling through wide eyes as he shook hands with some people with his right hand while his left twirled gently in my hair.  
It turned out convincing people of Draco’s innocence was a lot easier with Harry Potter on your side.

__________________________five months later__________________________

Draco walked into our room, wiping down his scraggly wet hair with a towel, baggy grey sweats bunched up around his knees. I let my eyes roam his naked torso as long as I wanted, no more students and dorms getting in our way. He crawled onto the bed and kissed me softly, pulling the book I was reading out of my hands and placing it on the bed table next to me, marking the page with a pencil.  
“I’m glad you’re home,” I smiled and pulled off my glasses, placing them on the table next to my book.  
“I’ve been home for a half hour,” Draco mumbled against my neck. “I was expecting you to join me in the shower.”  
“mmm, I’m too tired tonight,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, then laid my head on his chest and trailed my nails down his stomach. “Had to chase down a unicorn to make this special wand that Ollivander wanted, and then he got all mad when I took so long. I swear, that man is getting way too old.” He laughed, flinching away from my tickling touch. I traced his abs, his almost white skin contrasting with my own tan complexion. “And now I’m officially an aunt,” I smiled when Draco looked at me in surprise.  
“Already? I thought she wasn’t due for another month?”  
“Emergency C-section, the baby was choking itself with the umbilical cord.” After explaining to Draco what a c-section was, he shook his head, smiling.  
“Wow, the things muggles can do,” He scoffed, and then his face got dark. “I spent so much time like my father believing that muggles were the stupidest creatures,” he frowned, and then booped my nose with the tip of his index finger. “But how could I keep believing that when two muggles made you?”  
I rolled my eyes at him before my hands continued their path up and down his stomach, mapping his ribs, his pectoral muscles, avoiding his tiny nipples, tracing his collarbone and then repeating the path all over again.  
I knew Draco’s body better than my own, better than I would like to admit. I started seeing Draco in my sixth year at hogwarts, despite all the rumors about him. I could see through his family history because I knew, at heart, he was as pure a person as any Gryffindor.  
I’m not entirely sure I deserved to be Ravenclaw prefect that year, sneaking out of the dorm when everyone was asleep to go meet Draco in his own private room. We would spend hours in there, nothing dirty -Draco wouldn’t let me, something about wanting to make sure I was ready, that I wasn’t young and making dumb decisions like sleeping with a Slytherin- just talking and cuddling and kissing like the two teenage lovebirds we were (and still are). I would spend the whole night with him, tracing out the patterns of his torso and his arms, his neck and the lines of his face, until early morning when I would sneak back to my dorm before getting caught.  
I know part of the reason he kept the sexual aspect of our relationship so far away because this was the first time he really truly cared about someone. It was no secret that even by fourth year, Draco had fucked half the female population of Slytherin, and knowing that while he continued to deny me had made me really upset.  
So I had learned his body every way that I could, all those nights spent out of my dorm I had spent committing every line, crease, bone, and inch of skin to my memory. He knew what I was doing, and after a while he reluctantly agreed to let me go further, as long as, he said, I avoided touching his dick, no matter how obviously turned on the touching was making him. And so by the end of sixth year I could have sculpted a perfect statue of the blonde, every jutting hipbone and inch of smooth ivory skin except his most intimate places.  
And by the time he finally agreed to sex, I knew his body so well I had him coming within minutes, despite having never had sex before, never even touched his dick before. Knowing which spots on his body had turned him on, and which hadn’t during my exploration had him relinquishing control to me, guiding me only by voice to coach me through the new stuff.  
And yet, knowing his body as well as I do, I still get lost in it when I trace around the scars, new and old, and hear the appreciation in his voice with every gentle touch.  
And that’s what I did now, traced his torso like I was still the Ravenclaw prefect that snuck out every night to see my Slytherin boyfriend like some kind of new age Romeo and Juliet.  
He sighed, resting his forehead on mine and taking hold of my hand. “Let’s go to sleep now, okay? I’m tired, too. I swear kids weren’t this annoying when we were that age.”  
I smiled. “Night baby, are you ready for tomorrow?”  
“More than ready,” he kissed my forehead and then sank back into the pillow, pulling me close to him as we fell into an easy sleep.  
***  
I awoke to the sounds of Draco’s panicked crying. “No, please, not her, anyone but her,” I heard him sob. “Please don’t hurt (Y/N)!” At that I dove off my bed, grabbing my wand from the nightstand and pointing it towards the door to our room.  
Rather than finding a long estranged death eater going wild at the foot of our bed like I expected, My eyes saw Draco, tossing and turning in bed with tears running down his face.  
I quickly jumped back onto the bed and cupped his face, hitting it gently to wake him up. “Baby, hey wake up, it’s okay I’m right here, I’m not hurt I promise,” I smiled as he opened his eyes, his features immediately softening upon seeing me.  
“I keep having this dream,” He wiped a tear away from his face, and I lay down next to him to kiss him softly. “I’m back in… in that room, where they interrogated hogwarts teachers but it’s always you, they’ve got you and it’s so scary.”  
“It’s okay Draco, I’m here and I’m okay, I’m safe and I love you.”  
“I’m so scared they’re going to come back, they’re gonna come for me or come for you or come for Grace and Luna,”  
“Draco, the death eaters are all dead and in prison. You made sure of that, they’re all gone, they’re never gonna bother us ever again.”  
Draco shook a bit, reaching out to hold my chin. “I know it’s not rational, it just scares me so much.”  
“Look what we’ve built, Draco,” I kissed him and he melted into me, pulling my body close to him like he couldn’t bear being apart from me. “We’re a family, we’ve got a house-even if we are sharing it with Grace and Luna- everything is forgiven in the ministry, we’re happy, Draco. For the first time in years we can finally be happy.”  
Draco’s hands tightened on my back, my neck stifling his sobs as he slowly calmed down. “I love you,” Draco mumbled, his left hand tangling in my hair.  
“I know. I love you too.” I kissed his forehead and then turned away from him, settling into the little spoon position. He wiggled closer to me as his arms encircled my waist, pressing his lips to the top of my head.  
I was just beginning to fall back asleep when I heard a loud knock on the bedroom door.  
“Everyone decent? I'm coming in,” My best friend, Grace’s voice sounded loudly from outside the door. I groaned and rolled over to squint at her silhouette, accented by the soft blue glow behind her. “We should be leaving soon.”  
I rubbed my eyes, rolling over to wake up Draco to find him already awake and staring at Grace.  
“Whose idea was this?” He frowned, pulling the covers up farther to cover the bottom half of his face. “I don't want to get up.”  
“This was your idea you walnut,” Grace walked over to the bed and flicked Draco’s forehead. “You promised (Y/N) and I a day in the muggle world and today is the day. London awaits.”  
“It’s three in the morning!”  
“Luna wanted to watch the sunrise with me, and I figured (Y/N) would wanna watch it too. We’re gonna sit at the top of the london eye.”  
I jumped up. “That’s a great idea!” I turned to Draco and pouted. “Please Draco… I wanna watch the sunrise,” I asked, pleading with my eyes and smiling when he groaned and rolled out of bed.  
“Okay… lemme get dressed.”  
I quickly changed into some old muggle clothes I had, a band T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I was pulling on some black boots when Draco came up behind me, slapping my butt before moving away quickly.  
“You’re not allowed to wear those today,” He frowned, staring at my jeans. “I won’t be able to keep my hands off your ass all day.”  
“And who says that's a bad thing?” I raised my eyebrow at him before laughing, Grace’s response of “I say!” making its way to my ears.


End file.
